Stand By Me
by IAmNotBlu
Summary: An encounter with a man named Hermes has thrust Perseus Jackson into the world of Greek Mythology. He is offered a home, something he has wanted for a while. The one problem, well this new world for him is filled with monsters, gods, and other crazy things out to kill him.


**Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Goes something like, I don't own PJO because I'm pretty sure my name is not Rick Riordan. Even if it was, why am I on fanfiction?**

 **First Fanfic and stuff. Hopefully it will be worth my time and yours.**

Run.

Steal.

Fight.

Repeat.

Those are the only words this young man understood. He repeated it to himself for a long time. Five years to be exact. Five years without a real home. Five years without a family. Five years on wandering. Something happened a week ago. He met someone. He called himself an Olympain. His name was Hermes.

The young man never had someone give a sideways glance or even acknowledgement that he existed. But this man, this god, Hermes had noticed him. Hermes had even given him several gifts for safe travel and offered him a place to go. Camp Half-Blood.

With those words, a world was opened up. The young man could finally have a home. He never pictured having one after his mother died. Now he was given another chance to live in home, maybe with another chance for family.

All the young young man had to do was fetch a couple children in a boarding school that was not far off, probably a few hours away. The sun was already beginning to set because of how short daylight is in the winter.

The young man procceded to drive along on his motorcycle. Lights flashed by. People were already beginning to retire to their homes. The amount of cars on the roads were beginning to thin. The more he drove the closer he got his second chance at life.

After a couple hours of driving towards his destination with the help of Hermes communicating telepathically with him, the young man reached a long stretch of empty road that lead to a clearing next to the school. Then the attack came.A giant black dog, seemingly out of nowhere, came barreling from the tree line and slammed into the young man. He was thrown of his bike and he tumbled off to the side of the road. For a moment, he thought he had been hit by a car but looking at the beast, it was obviously not a car.

He picked himself off the ground just in time to roll out of the way of the lunging dog. He quickly opened his knife that was given to him by Hermes. It's was a small butterfly knife with with a black blade the pulsed with power and had an aura of darkness pulsing from it. The handles were black with a silver outlining making it seem beautiful even if it was weapon.

He got into a fighting stance as if he were already experience in fighting. He visibly tensed as the dog lunged forward at him. He managed to stab the giant dog in its throat by not before he was cut on his face. The dog exploded into golden dust leaving the man very confused to what just happened.

He then remembered Hermes explaining that creatures or monsters would start attacking him. Something about his scent.

The man was broken out of his thoughts as the sound of fighting broke out. He headed over to the noise to see several teenagers fighting of a man who had two children in his grasp. One was a boy with black hair and dark eyes the other must have been the child's sibling because she looked the same way only older.

The thee people fighting off what was a human but now had a tail lined with spikes that seemed to drip with poison. The thing flicked his tail at the teenagers launching a wave spikes headed towards them.

Things got stranger as one of the teenagers appeared to make shield pop out of now where. That single action was enough to cause the spikes to harmlessly bounce of the shield. She pulled out a canister the morphed into a spear that crackled with electricity. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed with a deep noise.

Another teenager pulled out what seemed to be a small metal pen. He uncapped it and it grew into a bronze sword that gave off a faint glow.

"Daughter of Zeus," the man sneered, " and a son of Poseidon. Weak."

"Blah blah, whatever." The teenager with black hair and green eyes said, "Put them down ."

The young man continued to watch from a distance with interest. He heard voices conversing and heard several bows go off. Not even a moment later the man with the tail had several arrows imbedded in his flesh.

This caused him to drop the two children allowing them to run to safety. Several girls in silver parkas emerged from the tree line into the clearing. Each had a bow with another arrow notched and ready to fire.

One of the girls walked closer to the man with an arrow already aimed at his head. She had black hair and onyx eyes. Something caught the young man'a eye. It was another giant dog headed straight for that girl. With amazing speed he sprinted pass the other bow wielding girls.

" Permission to kill-". She didn't get to finish her sentence because she was tackled by the young man. They both landed into a pile of snow as the giant dog was able to land a scratch on the the man's back.

"What do thee think thy is doing!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I was just trying-" the young man said as he was pushed of to the side. The girl then notched an arrow and shot it into the lunging dog's mouth. It didn't even let out a cry of pain before it exploded into gold dust,

The young man quickly got to only be greeted to a punch in the groaned as the wind was knocked out of him. Then for the second time he was down in the snow.

"Stay out of my way, _boy_ " She sneered. She then looked to another girl with silver eyes and auburn hair.

"Permission to kill milady? She asked the auburn haired girl as she took aim at Dr. Thorn.

"Permission granted Zoe."Zoe release the arrow into Dr. Thorn's head causing him to explode into golden dust. The way she did it reminded the young man how he did something similar a couple years back.

He remembered standing over a man who just attempted to mug him with a knife. He punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. As the man was laying on the ground the young man pulled out his gun and well, killed him. He doesn't remember why he did that, all he knows is that he did.

The young man was snapped out his thoughts because of the voice of the silver eyed girl. The young man's heterochromatic eyes, crimson and gold met two silver ones.

"Do I have to repeat myself again, _boy_? She sneered, "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Perseus Jackson, I was told to fetch some children for a dude named Hermes." The young man stated in a clearly confused tone. He had no idea what was happening other than the obvious threat that several bow wielding girls were, because the bows were pointed in his direction notched and ready to poke the hell out of him.

Perseus could've sworn he heard the girl say something along the lines of "Stupid Hermes."

"Well _Perseus_ , by the tone of your voice its safe for me to assume you're very confused." Perseus didn't know how to respond to that other than the shaking of his head indicating a yes.

"Tell me _boy_ , what do you know of Greek Mythology?"

 **A/N Well that's that. Just a really, like a really short prologue. Hopefully I didn't waste too much of your time because, this is only like 1k words so it shouldn't have taken that long to read. The chapters will be longer than this and I'm not really sure of an update schedule, but I'll try every week but we'll see.**

 **I guess till next time!**

 **~I am not blue...**

 **...Because I am red,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
